ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Strategy (Epilogue)
Simba and the new pride restore the balance across the Pride Lands, with Mufasa calling out to Simba. Mufasa: Well done, my son. We are one. - Ratchet and the gang sees the stronger pride and Angela, who is in the dropship, just showed up. Angela: Guys, we need to go! Ratchet: Slow down, Angela. What's wrong? Angela: Enchanted Dominion is covered in more darkness. Kiva: Oh dear.. Sasha: Then that means.. Aurora is in trouble! Arcee: Another princess to rescue, I see.. Bulkhead: Need any help? Ratchet: I think we got this one covered. Arcee: Keep in touch. Sasha: We will. - The gang head to the dropship and some of the members returned to their original forms. Terra suddenly turns around and sees Kiva. Terra: Ratchet, should we bring Kiva with us? Ratchet: I don't know.. Kiva: Please, Ratchet? With sprinkles on top? Ratchet: Depending on the facts, Kiva. Kiva: Huh? What facts?? Ratchet: From what we see from the distorted history, Maleficent won't hold anything back. Plus, Terra has bad memories there, too. Terra: It's true.. Kiva: Like Timon said, 'You gotta put the past behind you.' Even for you, Terra. Terra: I know..you're right. - Kiva got into the dropship as a start of a new journey. Elsewhere in the skies, inside the Decepticon airship, Breakdown returns to his master. Megatron: You dare returned here empty-handed? Breakdown: No, master. - Breakdown turns around and presents Airachnid, who is attach to his back, to Megatron. Megatron: Airachind.. It has been some time. Airachind: Lord Megatron.. What can I say? It's good to be back. - Meanwhile, back at the starship, Ratchet, Sasha, Kiva, Terra and Angela planned their next move, while dropping the Hive Trio off to jail. Kiva: So, now what? Ratchet: After dropping these freaks to jail, we need to find a way to track a light trail. Angela? Angela: I've investigate this distorted history further. After Maleficent cursed the child, she is mysteriously vanished by three different fairies. But here's the difference - these fairies are helping the child instead of making her miserable. Kiva: Seems fair. Terra: So, how do we find them? Angela: I'm working on it. In the meantime, I want to know something, Kiva. Why do you want to be with us to this mission, aside from kissing Terra? Kiva: Well, I figured that you know. Angela: That you earn an easy spot on our team? Not happening. Sasha: Angela, she didn't even ask that question. Kiva: I just think that true love's first kiss would break the spell. Ratchet: But, we have no idea what kind of curse Maleficent placed on her. Terra: Captain, just go with her advise for once. Kiva: *smiles* Ratchet: Fine, but we need to investigate this world and Maleficent's powers first before we do anything else. Terra: Fair enough. Sasha: I'm very surprised that you actually fall in love with Terra so quickly, Kiva. Kiva: I know! Now then, me and Terra need some privacy. Sasha: Just don't try anything crazy, please? Kiva: Don't worry, I won't. - Both Terra and Kiva exited out of the bridge to have some alone time. Kiva: Terra, I'm glad that I admit my love to you. Terra: That takes courage. I'm impressed by your efforts. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Terra: I want to know.. When you almost give into the darkness, do you remember why you choose me? Kiva: I saved you and you saved me. Terra: That's right. But, is the save really worth the love between us? Kiva: Yes, Terra. Terra: I believe that there's a lot more-- - The starship suddenly stops, causing both Kiva and Terra to trip. On landing, Kiva was on top of Terra and Ratchet is using the speakers. Ratchet: Sorry for the sudden stop, folks. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth are now transported to jail. We are now en route to Enchanted Dominion. We should be there within a day. Terra: Gee.. Thanks a lot for the sudden stop. Kiva: So, Terra. You said that there's a lot more..? Terra: ..to tell. I mean, we barely know each other. Kiva: I know, but still.. I really love you, Terra, in a romantic way.. - Both Kiva and Terra share a kiss together as the episode ends. Category:Scenes